User talk:Tahakki
Hi Tahakki-nuva -- we are excited to have BZPower Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:20, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Forum You might want to also edit MediaWiki:Sidebar and change the link to point to the actual BZPower forum directly. Right now it points to the deleted Forum:Index. -PanSola 22:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) CAN WE HAS FORUMZ? So yes, we have a forum option.... wanna use it? Teh Nihhz 23:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, man. We can't. Black Six told me to get rid of it, or I wouldn't be allowed to link to it on BZP.Tahakki-nuva 06:51, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Salvage Timeline With help from Dwin (and a heads-up to Sera), the Ultimatum Arc now has a Salvage Timeline and I've managed to rescue a number of posts that are relevant to the said timeline. I would like request a page dedicated to the Ultimatum Timeline for easy reference and editing as I would like to invite other players to fill in the holes where their storylines fit in. Is this possible, Dougal-san? -- Moutekea 19:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. After it's done I may reorganise it into event pages, but for now it's a good idea. tahakki-nuva 07:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (jun 11, 2009) Tahakii-san, why do you insist on contacting me via IM while I'm at work or asleep? Moutekea 01:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ehh, sorry. I assume that if you were at work or sleeping you'd sign out. :P tahakki-nuva 16:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Page Layouts I was going through some of the character pages, and noticed that they're rarely consistent among different users: some pages are extremely organized with different categories, while others have no categories at all. Even pages with categories vary slightly: for example, 'Abilities' as opposed to 'Powers' for the same thing. I've been changing them little by little to a standard structure, but to prevent future messiness (for lack of a better word), I propose we add page layouts specifically for these things. I'm talking about this: Except besides the Standard Layout and Blank Page, we also have things like 'Character Layout' or 'Locations Layout', with preset headings such as 'Personalities' or 'Appearance', etc. That would really help with standardizing future articles. I don't know if it's possible for you to do this, but if you could make these layouts, that would be great. If you need me to give you details on what I'd prefer in these page layouts, I can shoot you another message with a list of changes I'd like. Thanks! Lazzy the Spazzy (Multi) 23:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Quick Note Been going through the uncategorized pages, and noticed that a few of the pages made by Zyglakky Sparky have been wiped. Not sure if you knew about this, but if Sparky's wiping of the pages was intentional, should we delete them? Lazzy the Spazzy (Multi) 17:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Probably. tahakki-nuva 18:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC)